


Hopeless Wanderer

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, achievement hunter au, faunus, faunus!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr calling for Faunus!Michael and our guys finding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How long is this fucking road?” Gavin complained. He put his head on Ryan’s shoulder and whined.

“Long as Dicks, Gavin, it’s long as dicks” Geoff sighed, exasperated. “What do you want us to say? It’s Texas.” Gavin groaned and Ryan slapped his arm half heartedly, the younger man huffed and slumped against the window glaring out at the scenery.

They had been at a Convention all weekend and had decided to take it as a road trip instead of just flying there because sometimes it was nice to just have some quality time on the road with your boys. They had barely had a chance to do anything big just the 5 of them since they got together a number of months ago. They hadn’t counted on Gavin’s insistence on acting like a 5 year old, one step away from are we there yet are we there yet and one step away from Jack stopping the car and leaving him right there on the roadside.

They had entered this piece of road a few miles back and everyone had to admit they were painfully awaiting the road to meet up with civilisation again for all around them was just empty ground. Rocks and dead areas of grass beaten down by the sun was all they could see for miles and it was hot as balls even in the air conditioned car.

Suddenly Gavin gasped, pulling at his seatbelt, clicking the button until it popped open and started shouting.

“Wait wait, Jack! Stop the car! STOP!” He yelled, jumping out of his seat to get to the driver.

Jack slammed the breaks on, eternally grateful for the clear road which they alone were travelling along. They all turned in panic to look at Gavin who was scrambling at the door handle and practically fell out of the car onto the scorching hot road.

“Gavin! What is it?” Geoff asked quickly, pulling off his own seatbelt and tearing his door open to follow Gavin out onto the road. The man in question was on the other side kneeling down in a large patch of dry, yellow grass.

“COME HERE, GUYS SERIOUSLY COME HERE!” He yelled and the panic in his shaking voice made them move faster than they ever had before, scrambling across the road and Ray, reaching him first nearly fell on top of Gavin when the other caught up.

Immediately they knew why Gavin had made them stop.

In front of him, on the dusty ground was a young man, laid on his side with his head dangerously near a large rock which had a smudge of blood on the very edge. A pair of glasses were shattered inches away from his freckled face and his forehead was obscured by dusty auburn curls. His skin was burned, bright red and dried out, his lips cracked and bleeding, parted slightly as small breaths escaped in rapid succession. His eyes were half lidded and he seemed to barely know they were stood there right in front of him.

The biggest shock though was the short horn like antlers sticking out of his hair. They were only a few inches high, thick and sandy brown with a smaller part branching out from the side. One was sliced open and oozing dark blood sluggishly and the other looked like it was flaking apart.

They of course knew Faunus existed but to be honest none of them had ever seen on in real life. They had been chased out of Austin, the city the guys lived in, by racist assholes who believed them less than animals in the running order of the world. For 20 plus years no Faunus had dares show their face anywhere near so, although the 5 guys saw plenty of news about them on the TV – fights and banishments and pleas from some to legalise their existence – they had never once set eyes on one up close.

Now, looking right at a thing they had been taught was unnatural, disgusting and ungodly all they felt was a sense of protection. A tug at their hearts to help him.

Not wasting any more time, Geoff put his arms under the young man’s armpits and motioned to Ryan to take his legs and together they carried him over to their car where Jack opened the trunk and they laid him down on the carpeted floor of the vehicle. Gavin and Ray let down the back seat and climbed in by the man’s head, settling on their knees and looking to the elders to tell them what the fuck to do.

Sometime during the move the Faunus had seemed to become more aware of what was happening, his eyes opening more and his head shaking slightly from side to side. He seemed to have little to no energy left to physically struggle with his body and Jack had to look away from the pain and fear he saw in the deep brown eyes.

“Gavin pass me the water from the front.” Geoff said gently, trying not to frighten the man anymore and he took the bottle from Gavin slowly. He knelt as close as he could in the small car space and put his hand under the man’s head, gently lifting it so he could press the top of the bottle to his lips.

“It’s okay, drink a bit, you’ll feel better.” He said soothingly and the Faunus watched him wearily for a moment longer before allowing the cool liquid to pass over his sore lips and slide down his dried out throat and he choked a little, coughing a small amount of the water back up. It dribbled over his lips and soothed them further.

After a minute of gulping down the drink until the bottle was nearly empty he pulled away with a sigh. His eyes were more open now, his face still red, lips still chapped to hell but he looked calmer.

“Let’s sit you up a bit okay?” Geoff said gently, holding out his hands for permission before going near him again, at the man’s nod he motioned for Gavin to help him pull the Faunus into a more comfortable position in the back of the car. Jack and Ryan climbed in now there was enough room and they all sat as comfortably as they could, eyes on the creature before them.

“What do you want from me?” The man croaked out suddenly, surprising them all. His voice was rough and unused but held a slight twang of an accent that reminded Ray of the people he knew from Jersey. Another City that had long since shown its opposition to the existence of the Faunus.

Ryan leant forward; causing the young man to look at him, stiff neck cracking as he turned.

“We don’t want anything, except maybe a name? Possibly to know what happened?” He gestured to the injuries on not only the creatures’ horns but his right arm that had been tucked under his body when they found him. Bruise upon bruise littered with scratches and one deep laceration that ran from the top of his arm to his elbow. The Faunus stiffly reached his uninjured arm up to his head to feel his horns and winced as he touched a bleeding spot.

He looked cautious of telling them anything, choosing to look down at his curled up legs instead.

“Okay, we can go first, that’s fine. I’m Geoff. This is Ryan, Jack, Ray and Gavin. Gavin saw you while we were driving and nearly caused a crash stopping us to get to you,” He raised an eyebrow to his young boyfriend and Gavin blushed, “I’m glad he did though.” They waited in silence as the young man wrung his hands nervously, breathing heavy and eyes darting from side to side.

Finally he looked up, not looking at any of the men, just out of the window over the empty horizon.

“I’m Michael. I went to a town, down that way, I don’t know how far, I-” He swallowed heavily, “I just wanted something to eat. Then they did this.” He gestured to himself pathetically before he pressed his torn hands to his eyes, sniffing wetly making it obvious to everyone in the car that he was crying. Though he obviously didn’t want to admit that to them.

Ray edged closer, “We have food. Do you want food? Would that make you feel better?” Michael raised his head to look at him and he looked conflicted between desperately wanting to say yes and not yet trusting this not to be a trick.

“I’m tired.” He whispered at last. It was true, he felt completely wiped out, the sun had drawn out any energy he possessed after the attack and he couldn’t deny that he really just wanted to fall asleep where he sat, no matter how unusual the location.

“I’m not surprised,” Ryan said, “How long were you out here?” Michael shrugged.

“Not sure, a few hours? A day? I don’t know, it’s so hot.”

“He’s clearly dehydrated, if I thought we could get away with it I’d say he needs a hospital but, well we know that’s not happening. So we should probably get him back to our house.” They nodded, Ryan and Jack climbed out of the back and Geoff motioned for Gavin and Ray to flip the seats back up and get ready to head off again.

“Okay Michael, we’re going to take you back to our house, believe me it’s the safest place for you in your condition. I know you don’t have any idea who we are or what we’re doing but you need to trust us because you’re going to get a whole lot worse if you don’t let us help.” Michael nodded slowly, his whole body tilting to the side and Geoff caught him gently, laying him down as best he could in the cramped space and scooted further up until his back was pressed against the seats and Michael head was in his lap.

Jack glanced back and Geoff nodded to him telling him to drive, he’d stay there in the back with Michael.

“Just sleep, you’re safe with us I promise.” Geoff whispered and clutched him tighter as the car started moving once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael slept for most of the journey back to the house. Whenever he stirred, with a whimper or a harsh breath, Geoff would run his hand over the young man’s head, smoothing his curls and being careful to avoid the wounded horns as he soothed him. 

When they got close to the house Ryan turned in his seat. 

“Okay, we’re nearly back…how are we gonna get him in the house without someone seeing?” 

They were all silent, they hadn’t considered that. As soon as their neighbours caught a glimpse of the Faunus they would be straight on to the cops. No one was going to risk the law for the sake of an outlawed creature. 

Geoff looked around the car desperately, Gavin had a hat which would help if Michael was some form of eared creature but, with horns as solid as the young man’s, there was no chance of hiding them under that. 

He thought of the only thing that seemed logical. Leaning back he pulled his own hoodie over his head and proceeded to gently shake the shoulder that was settled against him. 

“Michael, wake up, come on Michael I need you to wake up.” He did, with a start, wide eyes searching around trying to quickly take stock of where he was, not quite remembering what had happened hours before. Geoff quickly turned him to face the rest of the car, holding his hands up as he had before.

“It’s okay, remember us? We’re safe you remember?" He waited for Michaels nod, the young man looking more aware but not completely composed. “We’re nearly back at our place, then we can get you all patched up and stuff but first we’re gonna have to hide you. If anyone around here sees you…well you know what people do.” Michael flinched at that, arms subconsciously wrapping around his stomach protectively. 

“We’re not going to let that happen but…I have this shirt, you need to put it on and pull up the hood, I know it’s gonna hurt with your horns but it’s just for a minute okay?” He helped Michael pull the shirt over his head and hissed an apology when Michael winced as the hood was pulled up over his head; the horns luckily weren’t that tall, just chunky so to anyone glancing over it would simply look like the man had a thick head of hair under the hood. 

They pulled up in the driveway of the house and everyone quickly got out, swung their bags over their shoulders and opened the trunk to help Geoff and Michael out. When 

Michael swayed a little where he stood Ryan pulled one of his skinny arms around his shoulder and let him rest against him to lighten the load of using his aching body. The sleep had helped somewhat but he was feeling the growing ache of wounds that had not been attended to and the burn of his skin that had been exposed to the desert heat. 

“Gav get the door.” Geoff called and stayed close to Ryan while Jack came up the rear keeping a subtle eye out for any twitching curtains. Luck seemed to be on their side and they managed to get to the house with no fuss. 

Gavin immediately switched on the AC when the stifling heat inside the house flowed out like a wave through the door. 

Ryan and Jack helped Michael limp over to the couch, depositing him onto the plush and he sank into it with a groan. 

“Ray can you go find him something to change into?” Geoff asked and the young man nodded, taking off up the stairs two at a time.   
Turning him attention back to the Faunus on the couch he perched on the edge of the coffee table and put his hand on the knee of his tattered jeans. 

“Okay Michael, we should get you out of this filthy stuff and clean your wounds. Ryan can you get the first aid kit?” He raised his hands, waiting for Michael’s okay which he gave by weakly lifting his arms towards the older man. He pulled his own hoodie and the dusty, sweat soaked green tee underneath over Michaels head, wincing in sympathy as the material brushed against the wound on this arm and the injured horns. The material pulled his hair back from his forehead revealing a darkening bruise peeking out at the hairline; Geoff clucked his tongue and mentally added it to his list of things to check. It was Gavin’s startled gasp that made him look up sharply and followed Gavin’s worried gaze back to Michael. 

Geoff put his hand to his mouth in shock at what he saw. Bruises, deep purple and black covered almost every inch of the man’s torso, one particular one in the centre of his chest   
looked distinctly like the shape of a boot sole. 

Michael winced and shrank back against the couch in pain when Gavin reached out to touch the marks. 

“Gav, don’t.” Ryan said gently, coming through the door between the kitchen and the living room with a large green box. “Maybe you should go wait in the other room?” Geoff suggested and Gavin shook his head briskly. 

“No, I’m staying.”

Ray returned then, with a folded up set of sweat pants and a plain blue shirt, probably Ryan’s. 

“Holy shit!” He gasped and the clothes fell to the floor, hands quickly grabbing at them to scoop them back up before dumping them on the edge of the couch and gazing with wide eyes at Ryan who was sitting next to the young Faunus now opening the box in his lap.

“This is going to hurt, okay man? But I have to do it before all this gets infected and you’ll be in a hell of a lot of pain.” Ryan didn’t wait for a reply before taking the disinfectant from the kit pouring some on a gauze pad and pressing it to the first of many wounds, the one just behind his hairline. He hissed painfully but simply gritted his teeth and stayed ramrod straight. The guys had a feeling this wasn’t the first time Michael was having to tend to wounds and it hurt their hearts. 

They couldn’t explain the pull they felt when they looked at this hurt, lost young man but it was there like a hook in their guts, like a tether pulled taught. It was a similar pull that they felt whenever they looked at each other.

Geoff remained perched on the edge of the coffee table while Ryan cleaned and bandaged every wound, rubbed ointment into the multitude of bruises and carefully dressed the battered horns. Those seemed the most painful for Michael to endure since they were the only wounds that caused a painful keening sound from the man, he assured them through still gritted teeth that there were just a lot of nerves in his Faunus parts and any injury to them hurt a lot more than normal. 

Jack sat with Gavin on his lap on the chair by the door; they had closed the curtains to avoid anyone peeking in since their living room was the front most room of the house. Ray was attempting to make himself useful by heating up soup in the kitchen and was just bringing out a bowl of it with a piece of white crispy bread on a plate when the guys were assisting Michael in getting his bandaged body back into the clean clothes. 

He placed the bowl and plate on the coffee table beside Geoff and sat on the arm of the couch behind Ryan as they all sat for a moment in near silence. They watched as Michael took a few deep, concentrated breaths, attempting to regain some composure through the throbbing aches, Ryan had offered him Tylenol but he had declined. 

“So, you wanna tell us what’s been happening to you?” Jack spoke after the longest silence the 5 guys had ever managed. Michael pulled his knees up to his chest, curled into a ball with his back pressed against the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees, leaning his head forward to rest on them. 

“My name is Michael Jones,” He said, sound muffled by his position. “I’m from New Jersey and I’m 26 years old. I was living in Arizona until I had to leave. A few months ago now, my Mom called me and just told me to get the fuck out of the state. I didn’t need to check the news I knew that the decision had been made to join places like…well like here to banish the Faunus. We hadn’t exactly been welcomed with open arms before but now…” He shrugged, or shuddered they couldn’t really tell but his arms were definitely shaking. 

“I packed a few things and ran, they didn’t try to stop me at the border, illegal to come in but there’s nothing wrong with a _thing_ like me leaving.” He spat out the word with such conviction the men around felt a physical pang at the pain behind it. 

“I was fine, really I was, I got out of dodge and hitch hiked across states. I got to Santa Fe, that’s a safe place for us for now. There were a few there but I didn’t feel safe, I don’t know why but I just felt like something was going to happen. I borrowed a car from some guy at a hotel, too trusting over there and just drove out.” Something had happened in Santa Fe; Ryan had winced as soon as he heard Michael utter the name. Not 2 weeks ago the military had gone in and shot them all dead, claiming they were planning an uprising of some sort. They were just trying to live their lives. It had been all over the news, Faunus plot ended. Michael had been lucky to get out. 

“I drove for a while, I knew I had entered Texan soil and…I knew it was a bad idea, I mean of all the places in the country this is the worst right? This was the place that started it all. But I figured if I just drove straight through I could make it to LA, not the safest but at least they have no laws against us yet. I didn’t account for running out of food.” He sighed and lifted his head, bandaged wound clearly visible now and stared straight ahead, eyes focused on the mantelpiece opposite. 

“I tried to quickly get something out of a motel vending machine but these guys saw me, three of them came over and they were yelling, said it was their duty as good citizens to clear the trash off the streets. Then I was on the floor and they were just beating me, I think one of them tried to snap my horns but…they couldn’t do it, these things are like stone. Got the cartilage pretty deep though, well you saw that. I think they thought I was dead or at least dying when they left. I heard them say they were going to let the street sweeper sort me out in the morning.” The trembles that were running through his body were too much for Gavin to ignore and he got up from his position on Jacks lap, sitting down right next to Michael and putting a comforting arm around his shaking shoulders. Michael looked surprised but didn’t make any motion to pull away. There was definitely something nice about comfort after years of none. 

“I felt like passing out, didn’t think I’d make it very far but I knew I couldn’t let myself just die. It would have been easier, I’ll admit I did consider it but…no I’m stronger than that. Or at least I want to be stronger than that. I walked for a few hours I think, I just know there was desert road and it was never ending, my skin was burning and I thought I was on fire for a while. I must have passed out I guess because then…you were there. That’s it I guess, that’s the story.”

Ray blinked back a few tears and Gavin made a weird strangled noise and swung his other arm around the man next to him pulling them close together. Seeing the others also looking so heartbroken over the pain he had suffered, something inside Michael broke and all the pain from not just these few months but years of torment and harassment came out in the form of heaving sobs that stretched the bruised skin on his torso but he couldn’t bring himself to stop as the others all crowded around him and buried him in one large hug that cocooned him in the comforting safety he had felt since they found him on the road side. 

Michael had no idea how he had come to trust them so quickly but, like the feeling he’d experienced back in Santa Fe, he felt like he knew they wouldn’t hurt him. He had found people whose main aim was to help, not to harm. 

When he tired himself out through crying and his head started to droop as sobs stuttered to a halt and became low laborious breaths every stepped away, allowing Geoff to lay the man down across the couch, pulling a throw from behind over him and rubbed a thumb lightly over his cheek. Michael’s eyes blinked heavily, lids staying closed for longer and longer each time they shut. 

“It’s okay Michael you can sleep. When you wake up we’ll still be here. You’re okay now; we won’t let them hurt you again.” There was firmness to Geoff’s voice that soothed Michael exponentially and he felt himself drift off in a calm he had not felt in a long while.


End file.
